


[Podfic of] Fine Jewel Contracting

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Heist, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is an expert safecracker, and Jared has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Fine Jewel Contracting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fine Jewel Contracting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29909) by mistyzeo. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1OnKW64) [35 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:16:39 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
